User blog:OromisMasta/Custom Champion - Xel'Naar, the Void Parasyte
Xel'Naar, the Void Parasyte could be a champion in League of Legends. Abilities Secondary BEACON: }} % per second % % of damage dealt |cooldown = |cost = ? |costtype = mana |angle = 120° |effect radius = 600 }} per additional Beacon 1s s per additional Beacon s |cooldown = |cost = ? |costtype = mana |effect radius = 400/800 }} }} |cooldown = |cost = ? |costtype = mana |effect radius = 450 }} per additional Beacon s s per additional Beacon s |cooldown = |cost = ? |costtype = mana |speed = 1250 (+250 per BEACON passed) > MAX 2250 |effect radius = 225 (+75 per BEACON passed) > MAX 525 }} }} When enemy champions are within 500 unit radius, Xel'Naar gains bonus movement speed when running towards allied champions Xel'Naar latches onto a target champion for up to 2.5s, becoming untargetable and providing a different effects based on whether the target is an ally or enemy. Grants the host a shield for the duration and heals both Xel'Naar and the host for half of its value over the duration Makes enemy Nearsighted and deals Magic damage to them over the duration, healing himself for 50% of the pre-mitigation damage. |leveling = % (+5% of ) (+2.5% of ) (+5% of ) (+2.5% of ) |cooldown = |cost = ? |costtype = mana |range = 1500 }} 3s (+1s per additional wave hit) > MAX 7s 20% (+5% per additional wave hit) > MAX 40% |cooldown = |cost = ? |costtype = mana }} }} Xel'Naar and all his BEACONS become an united entity for 8s, sharing all their senses and enhancing their Hive Mind link. For that duration, the link between BEACONS becomes unbreakable without regard for distance between them, and the secondary BEACONS have their signal range immediately extended up to 75% of the main one's. Also, the Overmind Form cannot be interrupted during the duration. Whenever any of the BEACONS receives damage, a part of it (post mitigation) is redistributed evenly between the others over 3s. This effect cannot bring an allied champion below . |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = ? |costtype = mana }} Okay, you may ask WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SH*T. And i answer: i was bored and challenged myself: think up a character from other MOBA game that seems completely incompatible with LoL gameplay formula, and try to bring it to a playable(?) level. My choice was Abathur from Heroes of the Storm. How to make a champ that can pretty much camp at base possible in LoL? Ultimately, i gave up on the complete global presence and focused on a theme kinda similar, but slightly different at the same time: a "parasitic" champions using his allies as "proxies" for his spells. Yeah, we have a bit of that already (like Taric's W), but how about we get it on a completely another level? I decided to go with a bee- or ant-like idea of "Hive Mind", where all of the elements function as one, with a central figure (Queen Ant/Bee and Xel'Naar) controling that structure. And yeah, you can probably see a few Starcraft references here and there :D Well, theme aside, what champion is this supposed to be? What would be its role? Here's the thing: While Xel could be extremely deadly in a right scenario, he always need his team to protect that immobile, squishy turret that he becomes in the Overmind Mode, and to proxy his spells onto the enemy team. Thus, he would be unable to go for a solo lane, right? And from the start i didn't intend to make him a solo laner, but a support or jungler. The final shape of his abilities would probably not work in the jungle, so he would be something that starts out as a poke/cc support but becomes a semi-carry artillery in the later phases of the game. I figured out that a generic utility/support spells would be kinda boring and waste the potential of this theme, so i went with more "aggresive" type. He is supposed to be hella squishy, not fit to go face-to-face with enemy champs, although his Drone form gives him a few tools that make him not completely helpless should someone get onto him, but they are not meant to encourage him into jumping into the fray himself. What do you think? Feel free to bash me all you want, i know this would probably be either utter crap or broken as hell, depending on the exact numbers. Anyway, bring it on with the opinions :V Category:Custom champions